Im Dunkeln
by Lanjana
Summary: Eowyn, Aragorn und eine Erinnerung...


_Für Purzelchen. _

_Vielen Dank für dein aufopferungsvolles Korrekturlesen. 150 Textseiten über Alzheimer und funktionelle Bildgebung sind wirklich kein Spaß. Du bist die Beste. _

_Disclaimer: Nichts aus Mittelerde gehört mir. Alles haben wir nur dem ehrenwerten Herrn Tolkien zu verdanken, der sein Eigentum auch weiterhin für sich behält._

**Im Dunkeln**

Die ersten Narzissen leuchteten im Gras. Gelbe Kelche, begierig nach den Strahlen der Morgensonne. Im Gebüsch zankten sich die Amseln um einen guten Nistplatz und bei jedem Schritt fielen Tautropfen von den Grashalmen. Es roch nach Kräutern und nasser Erde. Nach Frühling. Bald säumte ein feuchter Streifen Eowyns Rock. Auf halbem Weg den Hang hinauf blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um.

Von hier aus ließ sich das ganze Land bis zum Fluss hinunter überblicken. Die sanften Hügel, die steilen Abbrüche, die Bäume, deren Knospen jetzt dick und voller Saft waren. Hier und dort spitzte bereits das erste Grün hervor. Dort hinten die Dächer ihres Zuhauses. Neu und frisch wie die Blumen zu ihren Füßen. Wenn sie sich anstrengte konnte sie das Klopfen der Hämmer bis hier oben hören. Mit dem Frühling hatten auch die Bauarbeiten wieder begonnen. Trotzdem würde es noch Jahre dauern bis das Haus des Fürsten von Ithilien endgültig fertig gestellt sein würde. Das Haus des Truchsess. Ihr Haus.

Faramir war nicht aufgewacht, als sie sich im ersten Morgengrauen aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen hatte. Doch sie hatte nicht mehr stilliegen können. Die Wände erdrückten sie. Sie hatte wieder geträumt und war danach wach gelegen. Hatte in die Dunkelheit gestarrt, seinen ruhigen Atemzügen gelauscht.

Es war keiner von den Albträumen gewesen, die sie immer wieder heimsuchten. Keiner, nach dem sie an Faramirs Schulter Trost finden konnte, beruhigt durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. Es hatte keine Schatten in diesem Traum gegeben, keine Klauen und gewaltigen Schwingen. Statt dessen Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung und einen Schmerz tief in ihrer Brust.

Sie schienen einer anderen Frau zu gehören diese Gefühle, nicht der Fürstin von Ithilien. Nicht der Ehefrau, die sich selbst in stillen Momenten bei einem plötzlichen Lächeln ertappte. Doch heute Nacht in der Finsternis hatte sie sie gespürt. Die andere Eowyn. Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sich zurückverwandelt. Davor war sie davongelaufen. Davor und vor der Erinnerung.

Sie schloss die Augen und hielt ihr Gesicht dem Wind entgegen. Kühl streichelte er ihre Wangen, spielte mit ihren Haaren, lose beinahe, nur von einem schmalen Band zusammengehalten. Zerzaust noch von den ruhelosen Stunden. Er wehte aus Nordwesten. Wie passend. Er würde den hohen Gast direkt hierher geleiten. Den König bei seinem ersten Besuch in Emyn Arnen.

Eowyn blinzelte. Lag darin etwa das ganze Geheimnis? Hatte sie deswegen davon geträumt? In der Ferne glitzerten die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Fluten des Anduin. Unschuldig. Hell. Ein neuer Morgen im Königreich Gondor. Aber vor ihr war es plötzlich dunkel. Schatten krochen erbarmungslos näher und eine leise Furcht stahl sich in ihr Herz.

War wirklich erst ein Jahr seitdem vergangen? Zwölf kurze Monate? Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Und trotzdem war diese Nacht mit einem Mal da, packte sie wie eine riesige Faust und schleuderte sie in die Vergangenheit. Der ganze Weg den Hang hinauf umsonst. Es gab kein Entkommen. Nicht vor ihr selbst. Eowyn erinnerte sich…

…

…„Deshalb sage ich Euch, Herrin: Bleibt!" Obwohl sie nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand, konnte sie kaum seinen Umriss erkennen. Die Nacht war schwarz und er trug dunkle Kleidung. Die Kleidung eines Waldläufers. „Bleibt hier bei Eurem Volk. Denn Ihr habt keinen Auftrag im Süden."

Etwas in ihr krümmte sich bei seinen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wies sie zurück. Weigerte sich sie mitzunehmen. Wieso nur verstand er nicht?

„Den haben auch jene nicht, die mit dir gehen." Wie sie das Zittern in ihrer Stimme verabscheute! „Sie gehen nur, weil sie sich nicht von dir trennen wollen. Weil sie dich lieben."

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort ihre Lippen verlassen, fuhr sie herum und lief davon. Schlug alle Würde und alle Selbstbeherrschung in den Wind. Kein Mann durfte sie weinen sehen. Schon gar nicht er. Lieber nahm sie eine Flucht in Kauf als sich diese Blöße zu geben. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, verschleierten ihre Sicht. Es war ohnehin zu finster. Ihre Füße mussten den Weg von selbst finden. Hier in ihrem Gefängnis, wo selbst er sie zurücklassen wollte. Wo sie bleiben sollte. Fiel ihm denn nichts Besseres ein, als sie an ihre Pflicht zu erinnern? Sie hätte ihn dafür hassen sollen. Sie konnte es nicht.

Der Boden unter ihren Schuhen wurde uneben. Wohin hatten ihre Schritte sie getragen? Hatte sie sich etwa im Dunkeln geirrt? Hier im Dunharg, nicht in Edoras, dessen enger Mauern sie so überdrüssig war, dass sie hätte schreien mögen. Dann trat sie ins Leere. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang stürzte sie.

Unsanft landete sie auf den Knien. Rauer Stein schürfte ihre Handflächen auf. Es brannte weniger schlimm als die Verzweiflung. Die Wut auf ihr verräterisches Herz, das schneller schlug wenn er sie auch nur ansah. Dieser Waldläufer aus dem Norden, der soviel mehr hätte sein können. Doch er warf es weg. Verschwendete es. Wie konnte er mit ihrem Onkel eine solche Schlacht schlagen und jetzt alles aufgeben? Für einen Weg, auf dem er nur den Tod finden würde? Wahnsinn war das, nichts anderes.

Und sie? Sie würde ihm selbst dorthin folgen. Auf die Pfade der Toten. Ohne zu zögern. Aber nicht einmal beim Sterben wollte er sie dabei haben.

Jetzt hatten sie es doch geschafft, die Tränen. Zornig wischte sie sie fort. Der Stoff ihres Ärmels wurde feucht in ihrem stummen Kampf. Tränen statt Blut. Das also stand einer Frau aller Meinung nach zu.

Sie hörte die leisen Schritte erst als es zu spät war. Sinnlos zu hoffen, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurde. Ihr weißes Kleid schimmerte selbst ohne Mondlicht.

„Eowyn." Zwei Hände zogen sie wieder auf die Füße. Sie wehrte sich nicht. „So kann ich Euch nicht gehen lassen." Sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass sie stand ließ er sie los. Noch eine Enttäuschung in dieser Nacht. Eine, die sie unerwartet traf. Immerhin wich er nicht zurück. Ob er sie festhalten würde, wenn sie sich abermals abwandte? Ein Teil von ihr wünschte es sich und der andere, der stolze Teil verachtete sich selbst dafür. „Ich wünschte Ihr würdet verstehen, dass…"

„Nein, Aragorn", brach es überraschend heftig aus ihr hervor. Es sollte ihr nicht so gefallen, seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Genug. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang nur zugehört. Du bist es, der nicht versteht."

Und dann küsste sie ihn. Verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Stolz oder Anstand. Was sollte sie mit Worten, wenn sie sowieso nur missverstanden wurden? Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Warm waren sie und weich und bevor ihr Herz auch nur eine Handvoll flatternder Schläge hinter sich hatte, erwiderte er ihre Berührung. Nicht vorsichtig oder zärtlich. Der feste Kuss eines Mannes.

Hände legten sich um ihre Mitte. Hände, die sie eben noch verflucht hatte. Jetzt merkte sie, dass sie unter ihnen zitterte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen. Da waren nur zwei Schichten Stoff zwischen ihren Körpern. Lächerlich wenig. Ihr Atem stockte.

Die Welt um sie herum stand am Rande der Zerstörung und sie wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie diese letzte Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstrich. Wenn er schon in den Tod gehen wollte, sollte er sie wenigstens diese eine Nacht besitzen. Wie sie zurückblieb war ihre Sache. Unbedeutend. Nicht von Belang. Kein Morgen, sondern nur eine Frau, die sich danach sehnte in den Armen des Mannes zu liegen, den sie verzweifelt liebte.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich sein Kuss.

Aragorn hielt inne, die Hände immer noch auf Eowyns Hüften. Was tat er hier? Aus diesem Grund war er ihr nicht ins Dunkel gefolgt. Sie hatte ihn einfach überrascht und er…er hatte reagiert, wie jeder Mann reagieren würde bei dieser schönen zornigen Frau. Sein Körper wollte sie, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Wollte sich das nehmen, wofür andere zu töten bereit waren. Er durfte nicht. Es war falsch. Nicht nur wegen seines Versprechens, sondern vor allem wegen ihr.

Er wollte ihr die Wut und die Scham ersparen, wenn sie wieder zu sich kam. Nichts verachtete Eowyn so sehr wie Schwäche. Und diese würde selbst ihren Stolz brechen. Sie würde sich dafür hassen.

„Nein." Wie viel Willensstärke ihn dieses eine Wort kostete. Doch es ging nicht anders. Ihr Zorn sollte sich besser gegen ihn richten als gegen sie selbst. Entschlossen schob er sie von sich und bedauerte es beinahe sofort. Wie gut ihr schlanker Körper sich an seinem angefühlt hatte. Warm, verlockend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", wiederholte er noch einmal. Gleichzeitig war er froh. Froh darüber, dass es zu dunkel war um den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen zu können. Er schämte sich fast dafür.

Sie holte tief Luft. Er wusste, dass sie um Fassung rang. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Nacht. Er hörte ihre beherrschten Schritte, so viel langsamer als bei ihrer überstürzten Flucht. Vielleicht hoffte sie, er würde ihr folgen. Er musste sie enttäuschen. Es tat erstaunlich weh. Doch er war kein Mann, der eine Entscheidung rückgängig machte…

…

…Erst ein Vogel, der dicht vor ihm über den Weg flatterte, holte Aragorn in die Gegenwart zurück. Sein Pferd schnaubte. Beruhigend klopfte er ihm kurz den Hals. Das weiße Fell schimmerte in den Strahlen der Frühlingssonne. Aragorn blinzelte. Wie hell es heute war. So ganz anders als in seiner Erinnerung an eine mondlose Nacht in Rohan. Und vor ihm lag die Straße durch das erwachende Ithilien, nicht die Pfade der Toten.

Dennoch verfolgte ihn eine Frage. Hartnäckig wie eine lästige Fliege. Vor über einem halbem Jahr hatten der neue Fürst von Ithilien und seine frisch angetraute Gemahlin Minas Tirith verlassen. Damals hatte sie glücklich gewirkt. Keine Spur mehr von jener Verzweiflung, von dieser zerstörerischen Wut und Todessehnsucht. Was würde er heute vorfinden?

Er entdeckte sie beinahe als erstes. Ihr Haar ein goldener Glanz inmitten der Ehrengarde der weißen Schar. In grün und weiß gekleidet trug Eowyn selbst hier noch die Farben ihres Hauses. Täuschte er sich, oder lag eine Andeutung von Schatten unter ihren blauen Augen? Sie senkte den Blick und knickste noch bevor er sich sicher sein konnte.

Und dann sah er es. Faramir sagte etwas zu ihr, zu leise, als dass Aragorn es hätte verstehen können. Als Antwort legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, bei dem alle Müdigkeit von ihrem Gesicht abfiel.

Aragorn fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte sich richtig entschieden.


End file.
